


In a Thousand Life Times

by anxiously_sarcastic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Complete Canon Divergence, F/F, let's just all pretend canon doesn't exsist, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiously_sarcastic/pseuds/anxiously_sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short ficlets based off AU prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cause Every Time We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine your OTP. Even better if they’re at the stage of mutual attraction but not quite together/not quite aware of the mutual attraction yet.  
> Now imagine your OTP’s mutual best friend waiting for some moment of closeness between the two…  
> and blaring Cascada’s Everytime We Touch (starting when the base drops on the titular lyric) at really high volume.  
> Bonus:   
> The mutual friend then begins to dance obnoxiously along to the music while the OTP glares at them."

Alex stretched up, her fingers not even touching her target. She huffed indignantly; stupid Kara and her stupid kitchen shelves. Kara wasn’t that much taller than her; she maybe had two inches on her. But Kara insisted on storing her dishes so high up that Alex couldn’t reach them and Kara herself had to float a little to get them herself. 

“Here,” Alex jumped a little at the closeness of Astra’s voice. The woman’s words hit Alex’s ear and an involuntary shiver ran through her body. “Let me get that for you.” The Kryptonian woman reached, her feet lifting off the ground, and she placed a hand on the small of Alex’s back to steady herself. She grabbed the plate in question and softly touched her feet back to solid ground. 

She turned to Alex, hand still on her back, and Alex’s eyes flickered down to Astra’s lips. They were so close to her own and it wouldn’t take much to press her own against them and chase away this tension that had been simmering between them since Astra joined forces with them. 

“Everytime we touch, I get this feelin’, everytime I kiss I swear I can fly, can’t you feel my heart beat fast?” The sound of Kara’s singing cut through the moment and the two women broke away like they’d been burned. 

Kara gulped as two women turned towards her. Amusement was a light in Astra’s eyes, a faint tinge of embarrassment colored her cheeks. If looks could kill, though, Kara would’ve dropped dead from the intensity of Alex’s glare.


	2. On Wednesdays, We Wear Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m glad you enjoyed watching Mean Girls with me, but you taking the 'on Wednesdays we wear pink’ thing so seriously is beginning to concern me."

“Hey, Alex,” Kara greeted as she pushed the door of Alex’s apartment open. Alex looked up from her spot at the kitchen island, still clothed in her pajamas and sipping at her coffee. She mumbled something that sounded like “morning” and Kara rolled her eyes, knowing how Alex was when she just woke up. “I left my laptop here last night and I need to grab it before work.”

Kara moved towards the living room, spotting her laptop exactly where she’d left it the night before. She sighed in relief, grabbing the item. It was her first day as junior editor and she did not need to mess this up. 

She heard footsteps pattering down the hall and when she turned, she saw Astra leaning down to kiss Alex on the cheek. She was still half-asleep and scowled at the contact, but leaned into the touch none the less. “Good morning, Little One.” Astra said in her direction as she moved to get her own cup of coffee.

Kara froze as she took in Astra’s clothes. The older woman was clothed in a bright pink t-shirt and pink shorts. “Aunt Astra? Are you wearing pink?” Like Alex, Astra’s default color was black, and every once in awhile, she’d wear a dark red or navy. The only bright color Kara had ever seen her aunt wear were the golden robes that military members wore during ceremonies on Krypton. Seeing her wearing bright pink clothes was the last thing Kara had e

“Of course, it is Wednesday after all.” Astra replied casually. 

Alex groaned into her coffee, rubbing at her forehead in exasperation. “I knew letting you watch Mean Girls was a bad idea.”


	3. You've Been Lied To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex teaching wrong things/slang to Astra and Astra saying those things to Kara and other agents and everyone getting confused"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off my conversations with lunatic-at-best who also gave me this prompt

“Well we can’t know for certain until we’ve latched onto his location.” Vasquez reported, looking up from her computer at Hank. 

Astra stepped forward, coming up behind Vazquez to stare up at the monitors. “Wait a moment, you said earlier that this creature has been living on Earth for years, masquerading as a human. It’s only natural that he would’ve gotten into some sort of trouble. Have you tried locating him on this Facebook?” 

Astra’s suggestion was met with silence. She turned, realizing that Hank and Kara were both staring at her with identical looks of confusion. Vasquez was suddenly very interested in her keyboard, refusing to look at the alien. 

Kara finally broke silence. “What exactly do you think Facebook is?” She asked, tentatively. 

Astra blinked, confusion now settling in on herself. Why were they staring at her like that? “Facebook is a website for keeping track of known criminals, is it not?” 

“Facebook is a website that people use to keep up with friends and family, Aunt Astra.” Kara shared a glance with Hank as Astra’s confusion became clear. 

“And is Santa a DEO consultant that is the last mighty warrior of his race?” 

Kara shook her head, sadly, looking down at her feet. “Santa isn’t even real.” 

“I think someone has been misleading you, Agent Astra.” Hank finally chose that moment to step into the conversation, something close to amusement in his voice. Kara was also trying to hide her smile behind her hand. 

Astra scowled deeply, pushing past her niece and the director. “Excuse me, I need to find Alex. We’re going to have words.”


	4. Focus, Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you’re probably giving a presentation about really impressive topics, but i can’t focus because you look so good"

“The mystery surrounding these ruins haven’t been solved but scientists believe that due to new technology-” Alex slowly drained Astra’s voice out, her mind slipping from the presentation.

 _Stupid Astra,_ Alex glowered from her seat in the back of the class. The topic of Astra’s presentation was interesting and cool and one of the topics that Alex had been looking forward to hearing about. Except she couldn’t focus because of Astra’s stupid sexy self. Astra wasn’t even wearing anything provocative. She was just wearing normal jeans and a white button up, covered by her leather jacket. It was an outfit she’d seen Astra in a thousand times, even though the jeans fit very, very well and Alex was sure that she could see a faint outline of Astra’s bra under the white shirt.

 _Focus, Danvers, focus._ Alex chanted in her head, seemingly turning her attention back to Astra’s presentation.

Until Astra’s eyes met hers and the other girl’s lips curled up into a knowing smirk. Alex found her mind spiraling again, remembering how those lips felt pressed into hers that morning before they’d been forced to leave the sanctuary of their apartment , how they’d felt trailing down her neck, and when Astra had-

“Ms. Danvers, get your head out of the clouds.” Her professor snapped, startling her out of her thoughts. “I said it’s time for your presentation.”

Stupid sexy Astra.

 


	5. Cause You're All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friends with benefits oh wait I like you"

Astra watched in silence as Alex slipped out from under the covers, her gloriously bare back distracting the alien for a moment. Alex reached down , grabbing at her pants. When she made a move to pull the on, Astra acted without thinking. 

She sat up, reaching for Alex’s wrist, causing the woman to turn, confusion on her beautiful features. Brown eyes stared back into hers and Astra could feel her heart in her throat. 

“Stay.” She whispered, fearing that speaking any louder that it would scare the other woman off. If anything, Alex just looked weary when the word left Astra’s mouth. 

“Astra, you made yourself clear when we started this.” 

“When we started this, there was a war brewing and we were on different sides. It’s over; my kind have been defeated and I’ve been working for your organization for months.” She would be damned if she let any of the nerves she felt show in her voice. She didn’t know how she’d deal with the other woman’s rejection. But she knew she couldn’t continue with this routine of stumbling into each other’s bed in a flurry of desperate kisses and burning touches. “I care for you, Alex Danvers. I know you know that. So stay. We can figure this out in the morning.” 

Alex stared into Astra’s eyes, the silence stretching, her eyes seemingly searching Astra’s face for something. Astra could hear the way the human’s heart had sped up at her words. She knew she wasn’t out of line. 

Finally Alex nodded. “Okay, I’ll stay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school car wash au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I washed my car and this happened, oops

"I don't see why we have to go to this. My car isn't even dirty!" Astra protested as she pulled into the school parking lot, getting into the back of the line. There was a thousand and one things Astra would rather be doing on a Saturday and letting some stupid kid from school wash her car was not one of them. 

“It’s a fundraiser for the girl’s soccer team so I agreed to come out and support Kara.” Cat said from the passenger seat, her eyes were hidden by her ridiculously large aviators, but Astra knew she was scanning the crowd for her girlfriend. “Besides these events can have their perks.” Cat’s lips drew into her signature smirk and Astra glared in her direction. 

The car in front of them moved and Astra realized they were in the front, the coach waving in the direction for them to go. “Oh yeah?” The doubt was clear in Astra’s voice as she parked the car. “What kind of perk could this possibly have for me besides wasting money on something I-” Astra’s words trailed off as she caught sight of Alex walking towards her car. 

Alex Danvers in cutoff jeans and a gray tank top that was already wet and clinging in the right places, her arm straining with the weight of the bucket she was carrying in one hand. God, it should be illegal for somebody to have muscles like that. Alex waved friendly, motioning for them to get out, and calling for Kara. 

Perks indeed, Astra thought to herself, letting her eyes down Alex’s long legs. She just wasn’t sure if she was going to survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, save a Kryptonian


	7. Bae on Fleek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘STOP USING TEENAGE SLANG ENDEARMENTS ON ME I AM TOO OLD TO BE CALLED “BAE”’ au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been thinking about writing some Supercat aus and then some people expressed interest in it so here you go.

Cat knew that she wasn’t an easy woman to get along with. She knew that on a good day, she was abrasive, harsh, and cold. She knew that she had a flaring temper and sometimes acted rashly and without thinking. 

All of her serious relationships had ended rather badly and she was lucky enough that Kara knew what she was getting into when they’d started dating. 

One thing that she’d worked on was compromising with the younger woman. She put up with a lot of Kara’s annoying habits. She endured the way Kara talked with her mouth full (as revolting as it was, it was also slightly endearing), the way Kara incessantly talked at the television like the people on screen could hear her, how she left her sneakers piled on her side of the closet, and many, many other tendencies Kara was inclined to. 

It had annoyed Cat in the past when her other boyfriends and girlfriends called her pet names, mostly because most of them were cat related puns. However, she’d been so captivated by the way the word ‘babe’ had fallen out of Kara’s lips that she found pet names growing on her. So Cat had grown used to Kara’s calling her names such as “baby” and “darling” as long the names were never used at work and Kara never crossed into the realm of “kitten” or anything of the sort. 

It was about two months after Kara had moved in that she found the line and crossed it. It was a normal night at home; both of them were working side by side to fix dinner with Carter in his room. 

“Kara, will you grab that the pan off the second shelf for me?” Cat asked, not wanting to admit that she couldn’t reach the pan in question.

“Anything for you, bae.” Cat froze as the term slipped out of Kara’s mouth, the teasing tone clear in Kara’s words. Cat turned, her spatula raised as an impromptu weapon aimed against Kara’s throat. Kara’s smirk only grew and Cat ignored the attractiveness of it. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, if you ever call me ‘bae’ again, you will be permanently sleeping on the couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm taking prompts for this series so please hit my ask box up at anxiously-sarcastic


	8. Hot for a Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "teacher-student" au

Kara sighed as she shifted to the other foot, adjusting the strap of her bag to relieve some of the weight. She’s hoped by getting to the coffee shop early that she’d get a head start on her day, but instead, she’d walked into what seemed to be the shop’s rush hour. 

“Kara!” The name was called out above the bustle of the other people in the shop, and Kara elbowed her way to the counter, thanking the barista and grabbing her cup. 

“Kara Danvers?” The familiar voice caught her by surprise, causing her head to snap in the direction of the woman who’d said it. Cat Grant was perched at one of the tables near the door, the laptop in front of her ignored in favor of Kara. 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara made her way to the other woman, a cheerful and genuine smile spreading across her face. She decidedly ignored how amazing the woman looked or how her own pulse had increased. 

Cat smiled, waving a dismissive hand, “Please, Kara, I’m not your teacher anymore, call me Cat.” 

“Well, Cat,” Kara tried the name out for size, having never called her that outside of her own head, enjoying the way it felt in her mouth. “it’s been what, almost a year since I’ve last seen you?” 

Kara thought back to the time she spent with the older woman, having taken three of her classes. It was no secret that Cat Grant was one of the hardest teachers at her college, but Kara had liked the challenged and the more that she stayed after to work on projects or whatnot, she’d found the woman was pleasant outside of class, and she enjoyed being around her. 

Then Kara made the worst decision of working as Cat’s TA and it hadn’t taken long for her to fall for the woman. Every rare smile Cat had sent her, the way she listened to Kara’s opinion, every accidental brush of their hands had sent Kara spiraling. Then, what Kara had dubbed The Incident, had occurred about a week before Kara had graduated. They’d been leaning over Cat’s desk, looking at something on Cat’s computer screen, and Cat had turned, not expecting Kara to be so close, their lips barely grazing and a knock at the door had startled them apart before either of them had done something stupid. 

Kara stood there for what seemed like no time at all, making small talk about what had happened since they’d last seen each other, but when Kara glanced down at her watch, she realized she’d been standing there close for twenty. Knowing that she’d be late if she didn’t get going soon, she reluctantly bid Cat goodbye.

“Kara, wait,” Cat called out suddenly, stopping Kara in her tracks. When she turned back, Cat was holding out a slip of paper in her direction. “My personal number. Seeing as you’re not my student anymore, you should give me a call; we should meet up and reconnect.” Kara shivered at the glint in Cat’s eye as she took the paper, proud that her hand didn’t shake. 

“I would love to, Cat.”


End file.
